The Secret is Out
by ChocolateBar2013
Summary: Cleo, Rikki, Emma, and Bella crack under the pressure of keeping their secrets and tell their parents
1. The Discussion

Chapter 1

One day Cleo Sertori was lying on her bed doing her homework. She thought about going to the moon pool, but waited until she finished her homework. You see, Cleo Sertori seems like an ordinary girl, but she's actually a mermaid. The only people that know this are to her 3 best friends Rikki, Emma and Bella, who were also mermaids Bella having been one the longest ,her boyfriend Lewis McCartney, Rikki's boyfriend Zane Bennet, Emma's boyfriend Ash Dove, and Bella's boyfriend Will Benjamin. Cleo finished her homework then went downstairs to tell her Dad she was going out.

"Dad!"

"Yes, Cleo?"

"My homework's done; I'm off to spend some time with my friends!"

"Okay dear, have fun!"

"Thanks, Dad!"

Cleo left the house. After that, she went to the dock the closest to where she lives. Then, she jumped off the dock and into the water. Cleo felt that familiar sensation in her legs that she knew and loved. Her legs fusing together and becoming a tail was too comforting for words. With a flick of her tail, Cleo turbo swam to the moon pool, hoping to find her friends. But they weren't there. _They're probably at Rikki's _Cleo thought as she swam back to land and headed straight for Rikki's cafe, formerly the juicenet. There she found her three best friends drinking smoothies. "Hi guys!" She called. "So what's up?" "You know Cleo, I've been thinking. What if we just tell someone about our tails already?! I mean, we can't keep the secret forever!" "I see where you're coming from Bella, but you know we can't do that!"Cleo said. Besides, how do you guys think our parents would react?" Rikki had a point. If anyone they couldn't trust found out, their geese would be cooked. And their parents would think their daughters had gone crazy. "Guys I know keeping the secret gets harder every day, but we have to try for our sake." "Emma's right, this secret could get us into BIG trouble if told." Rikki said. Then, Cleo checked her watch. "I've got to get to work! Bye guys!" "Bye, Cleo!"

**TIME SKIP-CLEO IS AT WORK**

****Cleo walked over to the dolphin pool where another good friend of hers lived. Ronnie the dolphin! Cleo had been Ronnie's best friend ever since Cleo started working at the marine park as a dolphin trainer. Cleo started to play with, feed, and train Ronnie. Then, another dolphin trainer named Laurie, went over to Cleo to tell her the good news.


	2. Cleo

"Hey, Cleo, I have something exciting to tell you. "

"Yes, Laurie? What is it?"

"We've just been invited to participate in a contest for best dolphin show."

Cleo was ecstatic. Ronnie was excellent when it came to contests!

"When is the contest?"

"A week from now."

"That's excellent! I have plenty of time to train Ronnie! I still remember what Mrs. Geddes told me that other time when Ronnie was in a contest and I was unsure as to whether or not he would win."

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the big day for Cleo's first dolphin show contest she would be participating in. Cleo was really nervous. She hadn't known Ronnie that well, and feared that Sea World would lose. Unfortunately, the wager at the time was that whoever lost had to shut down. Cleo began to cry. She didn't want the marine park to shut down because working here was her dream job. Mrs. Geddes was just checking up on things when she saw Cleo crying in a corner of the room. Mrs. Geddes walked up to her and said "Cleo, what's wrong?" "I don't want Ronnie to lose because if this place shuts down I'll have lost my dream job!" Mrs. Geddes left to get Cleo a tissue and when she came back, she told Cleo something she'll never forget. "Cleo, Ronnie has never lost a contest for as long as I can remember. And that's something coming out of me. Especially if you keep in mind that I grew up with your mother in elementary school. If you ever get worried near a future contest again, just remember my words." Cleo dried her eyes and went out there more confident than ever. Fortunately, Ronnie won and saved Sea World! Cleo would never forget this for a long time._

"You should train Ronnie. We don't want his perfect record getting smudged."

"I'll do that. Bye, Laurie!"

"Bye, Cleo!"

**TIME SKIP-CLEO IS DONE AT WORK AND HEADING HOMEWARD**

Cleo unlocked the door to her beautiful house. Setting her bag down, she yelled "Dad, I'm home!" the minute Donald Sertori heard his eldest daughter calling him, he was over there faster than Lewis could do a scientific experiment. "We need to talk, Cleo."

"About what, Dad?"

"About the fact that you refuse to do the dishes!"

"Dad, if I could tell you, I would've told you long time ago, but it's a secret!"

"There are no secrets in this house in this house, young lady. Tell me!"

Cleo made some water float, and splashed herself. She counted with her fingers, and when she got to 10, she fell down, a golden tail behind her. Don picked Cleo up and placed her on the couch. "How did this happen?"

"Dad, I don't want to get in the way of anything business related that you have to do, because it's a long story."

"I have time, Cleo. The business can wait."

_FLASHBACK-CLEO'S POV_

"_I was just helping Emma time herself for an upcoming swimming competition, when Zane made me go in his boat, even though it was broken at the time. I wasn't a good swimmer, so I thought I was doomed, that was when I met Rikki. She jumped in the boat and fixed it. Then, she drove the boat over to where Emma was. She was going home after swimming. After some convincing, Rikki and I got Emma to come along with us. Rikki was steering the boat, when all of a sudden, it stops! When we found out that the boat was out of fuel, we used the oars we found to paddle to Mako to call for help. Emma pulled out her phone, only to discover there was no signal! We decided to move to higher ground to catch a signal, when we reached a point where we had to jump to get across! I was hesitant to jump, but Rikki and Emma convinced me to try. I jumped, but I fell down a hole! Emma jumped down after me, and told Rikki to find a rope. Then Rikki fell down the same hole. After looking around, we saw the moon pool. Emma pointed out that we could use it to get back home. I didn't want to risk it, because I couldn't swim, after some convincing, we jumped in holding hands. Then, the full moon passed over the pool, making the water bubble. Something about the full moon was really mesmerizing. We couldn't help but stare at it until it passed. Then, we dove and made our escape. Thankfully, someone had called the water police, and they let us aboard. Rikki and Emma swam to the ship, and shortly after, I did too! 12 hours later, I took a morning bath, when I felt my legs fusing together, only to discover I had become a mermaid! I called my friends to see if the same had happened to them, and it did, Emma was going for a swim, and Rikki walked through a sprinkler. Then, Emma and I discovered we had powers. Rikki hadn't discovered hers yet, so she thought she didn't have any. A few days later, she accidently heated up Lewis' drink, discovering her power!"_

"And the rest, as you know, is history!"

Just then, Kim, Cleo's little sister, and Sam her stepmom, walked in the door after going grocery shopping. Cleo dried off and filled everyone else in on her secret. Then she explained it.

**1 EXPLANATION LATER**

"And that's why I can't touch water, or look at the full moon. Would anyone like to see what I can do?"

"Of course we would, Cleo! Show us, please!" Sam replied.

Cleo found a cup of water on the table and twisted her hand. To everyone's amazement, the water began to float! Cleo put the water back, and turned to her family. "I can tell you liked what you saw, but you can't tell anyone about this. Especially not you, Kim! I had a feeling you knew all along!"

"I did"

"What was your first clue?"

"I was making myself a sandwich when I saw you doing your homework. I didn't think much of it 'till I saw you make water float! From then on, I knew you weren't an ordinary girl anymore."


	3. Emma

**Just so you know, they are wearing their Metamorphosis outfits and have their hair the same way. Bella is wearing what she wore when she first met Cleo and Rikki.**

Chapter 3

Emma came home from school, ready to ace Thursday's science test. She went into her room, closed the door, and opened her book to chapter 7.

**TIME SKIP-EMMA HAS BEEN STUDYING FOR AN HOUR NOW**

Emma was about to study a little more when she heard a knock at the door. She knew that her parents never interrupted her studying unless it was urgent or if meals were ready, so she opened the door.

"Hi, Mom, Hi Dad! What's up?"

"Darling, your father and I need a word with you."

"Okay, Mom."

Emma and her parents Lisa and Neil walked down the stairs in to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Lisa decided to break the ice.** (A/N: See what I did there?)**

"Sweetie, whenever water touches you, you run off."

"Also, young lady, whenever we ask you to make popsicles or icy pops, it always done too quickly."

Emma's younger brother Elliot, decided to speak up. "Yeah, you also quit the swim team."

"Is there an explanation for that?" Her family asks in unison.

Emma walks over to the freezer, and picks up an ice cube. 10 seconds later, she becomes a mermaid. Just as she is about to hit the floor, however, Lisa catches her. "I guess this explains a lot, but is there a story behind your tail as well?

**FLASHBACK-EMMA'S POV**

"_Cleo was helping me time my laps for the big swimming competition when just as she's walking off; she is tricked into testing Zane's boat. Left stranded in a broken boat, she was freaked out, which only worsened after Rikki jumped into the boat. She fixed Zane's boat, and drove Cleo back to safety, on the way; they passed by me, and wanted me to come with them. I didn't want to, because Rikki wasn't certified, but after some convincing, I joined them .After a while of sailing, we stopped. It turned out that the boat had run out of gas! We luckily found some oars in the boat, and decided to paddle to Mako Island. I took out my phone to call you guys, but there was no signal. We decided to move to higher ground. We came across one part of the island where you had to jump across. Rikki and I did it, but Cleo was nervous. After some encouragement she jumped, but fell down a hole. I went to help her and told Rikki to send down a rope, when she fell too! We found out that we fell into a cave. After looking around a bit, we discovered an underwater exit. All of us jumped in except for Cleo, who couldn't swim at the time. After Rikki offered Cleo her hand, Cleo jumped in. We swam out, only to discover someone had called the water police! After we went on board and dried off, as you know, the 3 of us were brought back to our parents. The next day, I decided to take a swim, when I felt my legs fusing together, getting replaced by this tail. Cleo called me to check to see if I had become a mermaid too and I explained everything. Cleo had an emergency meeting at her place. We gathered in her room. Cleo flicked her hand, and the water moved, but she had it coming at Rikki and I! As a natural reaction, I raised my hand in a traditional stop sign, and the water froze! Rikki tried some hand movements to see if she had a power, but none of them worked, leading her to think she didn't have a power! Then a few days later, at the Juicenet, Rikki made a fist, and accidently heated up Lewis' drink! "_

"And that's how it happened. Would you like to see what I can do?"

"Of course, dear! Let me just fill an ice tray."

After Lisa did so, Emma did the stop motion and froze the water!

"This obviously explains why I quit the swim team. Now if you excuse me, I have some studying to do!"

And with that, Emma went back to her room to prep herself for her test.


	4. Mako Island

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been having horrible writer's block! Well, that, and I couldn't decide as to whether Rikki should tell, then Bella, or vice versa, so here's an in between chapter for you guys to continue the story while I make up my mind! Enjoy! P.S. You guys can vote via review. Enough talking, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 4

A month has now passed since Cleo told her secret and now Don doesn't get as mad at her when she runs off if water touches her or if she doesn't do the dishes without wearing gloves. However, he still sometimes wonders to himself why Cleo didn't trust her family with her secret. On the subject, Don told Cleo's mom about the secret after some convincing, reasoning that Cleo's mom has a right to know. Cleo stated her agreement with a "Yeah, I guess you're right." And after asking Don to say hi to Dad for her, and Kim wanting to greet her mother as well, everything went smoothly. Cleo had arranged a meeting with the other Mako Girls to decide whose house they would be sleeping over at the night of October 19, considering it was a full moon. The meeting was to take place at Mako itself, so once Cleo arrived at the moon pool her friends were there too. "Hi guys!" Cleo said

"Hi Cleo!" her friends greeted in unison.

"How are things going for you, Cleo?"

"Excellently, Emma thanks for asking! How about everyone else?"

"Cleo?"

"Yes, Rikki?"

"You know how I wasn't on board with telling Dad the secret?"

"Are you starting to change your mind?"

"Actually, Bella, I am now that you ask. I just feel that telling Dad would lift a big weight off my chest. But Dad's just been so busy that I've never been able to find a minute and-"

"Sorry to cut you off, Rikki, but I actually wanted to tell you guys something."

"What is it Cleo?"

"Well Bella, I told my secret to my family."

Emma hugged Cleo out of excitement.

"That's excellent Cleo! Who was the first to know?"

"My Dad."

"Cleo, wasn't he busy with work?"

"Yes, he was, but he dropped everything to listen to our back story. He even let me demonstrate my powers! I also reiterated the story when Sam and Kim returned from grocery shopping and t=you'll never guess what Kim said after I'd finished."

"What did she say, Cleo?"

"It was weird, Bella. She said that she knew all along!"

No one could believe their ears! Kim had know all along?! An awkward silence ensued before Cleo broke it. "So whose house should we sleep over at?"

"Well, Cleo, we could use mine since my parents know too. "

"Yeah! That could work!" Rikki and Bella said in unison.

"I guess that settles it. See you on the 19th! Bye!"

"Bye, Cleo!" Everyone said at once. Then, after calling their parents to ask for permission to attend a sleep over at Emma's, they went home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, guys! It was because of writing other stories/laziness/life. Well, enough of my complaining enjoy!**

Chapter 5 

Rikki was returning to the trailer she shared with her father Terry after a long day at work. She was just about to change out of her uniform when her father stopped her at the door to her room.

Terry grabbed Rikki's hand as she reached for the doorknob. "Young lady, is there something you would like to explain to me?"

Rikki was confused. "What specifically, Dad?"

"You used to be fine with touching water, but now you can't touch it without running away."

"Dad, I'm sorry, I'd love to explain that to you, but I just can't! All I can say is that Cleo, Emma, and my new friend Bella share the same secret. If you don't believe it, then splash me."

Terry took Rikki outside, grabbed the hose, turned it on, and splashed Rikki until she was drenched. Rikki ran to the door, but it was locked. Then, she tried to run to the beach, but the 10 seconds were nearing completion by then, and she ended up falling into her father's arms.

He lay Rikki down on the grass and lay down next to her. "This explains alot, Rikki, but how did this happen to Cleo Emma, you, and you new friend?"

"Well, you see, Dad..."


End file.
